


Sliced

by GalaxyRise489



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRise489/pseuds/GalaxyRise489
Summary: Charles wants pizza, but there isn’t any pizza in Genosha. Erik gets him a pizza. In typical Erik fashion, it’s not just a slice of pizza.





	Sliced

“Do you have Pizza here?” Charles asked, his question bringing Erik back in from the balcony.

“We… don’t” Erik was trying to think quick. Did they have the ingredients to make a pizza, did he even know how to make a pizza, could he convince someone to make a pizza for _ Professor X _. The answer to all the questions was no. He walked over to Charles and pressed a gentle kiss to his head, “Stay here, I’ll be right back” 

“Erik! I don't need pizza bad enough for-“ he stopped because the other man was already gone, floating into the sky, presumably to get pizza.

* * *

“You’re coming with me.” Erik said as he walked into the first pizza place he came across. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back afterwards. But I would hold on to something.” 

He raised his hands and the entirety of “Jamie’s Pizzeria” lifted off the concrete. 

When he set the pizzeria down in a clearing, the employees were visibly terrified, but not injured. “You’re going to make pizza and then I am going to bring you back.” 

* * *

“Erik!” Charles dropped his face into his hands when he rolled into the clearing, “Please tell me you did not steal a pizza restaurant.” 

“I’m going to bring it back.” Erik replied simply, as if he had borrowed a hammer from a neighboring house. 

Charles wanted to be mad, he really did, but he also really wanted pizza. This was just another reminder that he wasn’t living at the mansion anymore, and couldn’t just request things simply. He was living with Erik, who if nothing else, was always a bit...much. “Thank you for the pizzeria, Erik. When can we eat?” 

“Wait?” Erik snapped his head around to look at Charles, slack jawed “No speech about how the humans aren’t just there to cater to our whims, or how it’s an irresponsible use of my powers to bring a restaurant here?” 

“No, because you already know that. I just want pizza.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I accidentally type Gaelic Pizza instead of Garlic Pizza in a text.


End file.
